piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
Expedition Fleets
Expedition Fleets were a type of Treasure Fleets that occured in March of 2010. The feature was only in the commandeering of the East India Trading Company Back Story With Jolly Roger invading Padres del Fuego, and sending the Casa de Muertos to find all resources to obtain the Lost Weapons of El Patron , Lord Cutler Beckett also put in his might to find the weapons. So, he sent expeditions of warships to retrieve the weapons. The expeditions are lead by massive Ships of the Line warships, and escorted by heavy war frigates. When one of these expeditions are spotted, word quickly goes out to all friendly pirates to make every effort to stop these fleets from reaching their goal - the mysterious Raven Cove, the resting place of the cache of hidden weapons. However, since the Weaponshave been currently found after the Battle between Jolly and Beckett's armies at the Cove, the Expeditions to Raven Cove have stopped Instead, the EITC and Navy carry out Treasure Fleets from the Cove, to get away with some of the powerful weapons Game Play Like an Invasion, there is a countdown that tells when the Expedtion Fleet is about to launch. There is a message at the 10 minute mark, 5 minute mark and a message that tells that the Treasure Fleets have launched. Pirates can locate the fleet and it's course on the Map ('M' on the Keyboard, the Boss ship is highlighted a Treasure on the Map). If pirates sink the Ship of the Line Boss but there are still escort ships left, one of the escort ships becomes the boss ship and will have the treasure chest symbol appears over that ship. The ships that compromise these fleets are some of the largest and most dangerous to ever sail these waters. They will NOT open fire on passing vessels, but once a pirate ship opens fire on them - ALL vessels break their formation, return fire and immediately pursue. Ships of the Expedition EITC Boss Ships These vessels are of the Ship of the Line class and have been spotted at Level 79-85. *EITC Conqueror *EITC Intrepid *EITC Leviathan EITC Protection Ships These vessels are of the War Frigate class. They surround the main vessel make efforts to hinder any assault and have been spotted at Level 69-75! *EITC Tyrant Game Notes *Expedition Fleets first appeared on March 11-15th, 2010. It's designed to be a regular game feature, and will play an important part in forthcoming stories. Since the feature is now no longer an Expedition, they are just called Treasure Fleets *Pirates recommend keeping your distance and try to work as a unit against them. *Some pirates say take out the escorts first. *If the route starts near the two privateering island, it is recommended to launch from there because if you sink, you will immediately reappear at the home port and can go back to battle immediately. Even if its not close, it is still a good idea if you don't want to lose your ship. *The Expedition Fleets will sometimes start between Isla Tormenta and Cuba. *It has been rarely claimed that EITC Juggernauts also helped in the Fleet formation. See also Treasure Fleets Category:Lore Category:Event